


Brat Taming

by MissMystica



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: BDSM, Copia is possessive, DDLG, F/M, I promise, Rough Sex, his rats make an appearance and they're cute as hell, seriously this is some heavy DDlg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMystica/pseuds/MissMystica
Summary: Copia's lover is feeling rather bratty and she gets a reminder of who she belongs to.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Brat Taming

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I saw this trashy dream and I had to write it as a story here. You're welcome fellow sinners :D
> 
> This is some heavy DD/lg. I've dealt with enough kinkshamers, so if you're here to do just that, beat it.
> 
> I know, I know. Papa II is supposed to be *the* Daddiest Daddy to ever Daddy but hey, give Copia a chance. 
> 
> *Every similarity between my work and someone else's is completely unintentional.*

The Cardinal walked towards his bedroom, planning to find out what caused the peculiar sounds coming from there. He peeked inside and a smile appeared on his lips instantly. He tried to be quiet so he could watch his sweet girl do her thing.  
She lied on her belly on the fluffy carpet with a colouring book in front of her. There was a rat on it and another, smaller one on her head. The rat on the floor was scratching the book but she didn't seem to mind that. She was more worried about the rat on her head that was pulling her hair that probably used to be tied neatly on pigtails just a little while ago. Now they were a tangled up mess. The bigger rat on the floor then grabbed the book between his tiny jaws and started to drag it under the bed.  
”Michelangelo, why must you be like that?” she hissed and the rat hissed back, ”Leonardo, stop biting my ear!” 

Copia was very pleased that his pets, especially Michelangelo and Leonardo, had taken a liking to his lover. She often told him she hated them, really hated them, but soon after he would find her secretly kissing them and keeping them in her pockets, feeding them cereals.  
She shook her head powerfully and Leonardo fell to the carpet. He winced in disappointment and ran out of the room, only to be picked up on Copia's shoulder. Copia noticed his girl's determination as she got on all fours and crawled to the bed. She sticked her ass in the air and put her head under the bed. Her silent humming of the Jaws theme song made Copia snicker against his hand. She then stomped the floor with her fists and tried to sound menacing as she sang slowly.  
”Itsy bitchy ratsy...”

Copia let out a laugh and saw how his girl got startled and hit her head on the bed. He walked up to her and knelt down beside her. She ignored the kiss he placed on her lower back as she focused on Michelangelo who was still hiding.  
”Mitch took my book,” the girl complained.  
”Filthy rodent,” Copia joked.  
”I'm glad you agree,” she replied and after getting no response, she grew impatient, ”a little help, please?”  
The man smiled at her and simply snapped his fingers. The rat ran to him, climbed up his arm and settled on his other shoulder. She stared at the rats in disbelief and she could have sworn they were sneering at her.  
”I just don't get it,” she shook her head.  
”Well, I'm their boss,” he said with a smile.  
”But you're not mine.”

The smile was quickly wiped off his lips. She stared at him dead serious, head still partially under the bed and ass in the air. She wiggled it suggestively but had an innocent look on her face. Her cute little dress was hitched up and Copia could see her white panties. He didn't feel like fighting the urge to reveal her perfect ass and slide his hand over her smooth skin. She tried to get up but he pulled her by a pigtail unnecessarily roughly and held her down.  
He snapped his fingers again, and in no time, the rats were gone. Copia wrapped one of his lover's pigtails around his fist and stood up, gently pulling her up with him. He picked her up in his arms and started to carry her to the living room. The man wore a loosely buttoned up shirt that revealed his chest and she could not resist the temptation. He looked down at her as her plump lips danced on his skin and her fingers played with his chest hair. He knew how she worshipped him, almost as much as he worshipped her. 

Copia yelped and cursed when she suddenly trapped his nipple between her teeth and pulled. He put her down and she backed off, only to be followed by him. He trapped her tiny wrists in his fist and held her still.  
”Come here,” he said sternly and pulled her closer to him, ”why are you acting up, bambina?”  
Despite the fact that he was frustrated with the way she acted sometimes, he never raised his voice at her. He felt like she was so fragile, like a beautiful porcelain doll, and he feared that she would crack and break if he ever harmed her in any way.  
”You should know...” she said, her voice quiet and shy.  
He probably should have known but it took him a while to realize what she meant. Once he did, he wanted to laugh but he remained calm and collected.  
”Are you misbehaving simply because you didn't get that strawberry lollipop you so desperately wanted yesterday evening?”

The girl blushed in embarrassment because now that he had spoken her thoughts out loud, it sounded absolutely ridiculous. However, the poor girl had no other choice but to nod her head because he wouldn't leave her alone before she admitted. Of course the lollipop wasn't truly the reason why she was misbehaving and they both knew it. Copia had been working long days lately and she craved his attention. Being a mean brat was an effective way to get it.

With one hand, he held her arms over her head and gently pushed her back against a wall. He gave her a deep kiss that made her squirm and whimper. His fiery gaze never left her eyes as he put his other hand over her throat and took a feather light hold of it. She stared back at him with clowdy eyes and her mouth opened in a silent moan as he tightened his hold.  
”Mine.”  
She shivered and closed her eyes. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear with a deep growl.  
”Is that clear?”  
She nodded softly. He gently shook her head by her neck to make her open her eyes and look at  
him.  
”Yes?”  
”Yes, Daddy,” she whispered in a trembling voice.

He purred in her ear before letting go of her throat and arms and pulled her dress down, yanking it past her hips until it fell onto the floor along with her panties. He put his knee between her legs to keep them open and gently rolled her clit between two of his fingers. Her knees gave in already and she quivered.  
”What are you doing?” she whimpered pathetically, his sudden actions taking her by surprise.  
”I am going to make you regret what you said to me.”

Copia undid his pants with his free hand and pulled them down before clumsily kicking them off. Normally she would have laughed at him sweetly and helped him but now she was all quiet and shy. He stepped closer to the girl and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him. He hooked his arms under her knees and held her in the air as he pushed inside her.  
The girl tried her best to keep her bratty little show running but it was getting increasingly hard. She just wanted to enjoy him and surrender to pleasure but a small part of her wasn't ready to give up just yet. She tried not to show how much she loved the way he felt. 

”This is what you wanted, sí?” Copia spoke, ”you just wanted me to take you? Remind you of who you belong to?”  
”Mmh-hh...” she cooed acting innocent.  
”Then take it, little girl.”  
She made his head spin and he let out a small laugh. He knew his power over her was just a delicious illusion and he was addicted to it. She was so much more clever than he was and she always ended up getting exactly what she wanted from him. He didn't mind it, he loved giving her what she wanted. After all, one of the reasons why he loved being with her and having the dynamic they had, was that he wanted to feel like he was needed. 

Copia let her down and she almost fell out of dizziness while he took a pillow from the couch. He threw it onto the floor and pulled her down with him. He quickly put the pillow under her ass, adjusted himself and buried himself inside her, all the way to the hilt. The girl lost the fight right then and there and she opened her legs for him as wide as she could. Her arms wrapped around his back and she pulled him close.  
”There you go, I know you love it. Show me how much you love it,” he urged her out of breath.  
Copia snapped his hips against her hard and deep and then pulled out, only to do so again and again. She couldn't hold back her screams and he was so pleased that he went back to fucking her properly. Her moans and the wet sounds her pussy make had his head spinning.  
”Fuck Daddy back, sweetheart.”  
She practically howled at his words out of lust. She held onto him tighter and obeyed him. He loved feeling her muscles tighten up and her hips thrust against him. 

”Hmm, that's a good little girl.”  
She sighed and turned her head to the side, trying to hide from his gaze. Of course he noticed how her cheeks turned crimson as she blushed. Copia held her jaw and made her look at him before slamming inside her, so deep that she gasped for air. He kept still, enjoying the desperate look on her face and feeling her pussy pulsate around him as she kept on fucking him. She was so sexy to him like that that he had to control himself so he wouldn't cum. She was like an animal in heat.  
”Even with my cock inside you you still blush when I say these things to you...” he smiled and cupped her cheek, ”what a shy girl. But you're not really one, are you? Sei la mia puttanella...”  
She couldn't hold her orgasm back anymore after hearing him speak such vile things to her. Copia began fucking her hard again while cradling her in his arms, holding her close and whispering naughty things. Her pussy dripped on him and he moaned when her nails dug into his shoulder blades. He didn't give her time to recover, he was chasing his own release.  
”Good girl, principessa,” he praised her.  
”Daddy, give me...” she begged quietly.

Copia usually asked her to be specific even though he knew exactly what she wanted. He enjoyed seeing that shyness on her face and hearing the tremble in her voice when she struggled to tell him her wishes. But the way she begged so sweetly and out of breath made him just want to give it to her. He could feel himself swelling up inside her.  
”Ti prego, vieni per me.”  
It drove him crazy whenever she used his language. She felt how his thrusts became sloppy and erratic and she pushed her hips to his, making him spill his seed deep inside her with a deep growl.  
The girl kept on going, milking every single drop out of him until he was trembling and his sensitive cock was aching. He put his hands on her hips and stopped her but she protested loudly. After a few more thrusts of her hips she came again and then she finally stopped and relaxed beneath him.  
”You are insatiable,” he sighed lovingly.

He carried her to the couch and sat down, keeping his cock buried in her warmth. They relaxed against each other and he stroked her back, calming her down. She took his other hand and sucked on his thumb while holding his wrist. He chuckled sweetly at her and pet her hair gently.  
”I see you've learned some new words in Italiano,” he said, impressed by her improved pronounciation.  
”Sí, sí, Mario mozzarella,” she mumbled with his thumb in her mouth.  
Copia laughed wholeheartedly and kissed the girl's head.  
”Are you angry?”  
”No. Whatever makes you think so?” he replied, his voice thick with worry.  
”Were you angry? When I bit you?”  
”No,” he sighed and peppered her cheeks with kisses, ”I wasn't. I know you can sting like a wasp when you feel like we haven't had enough time together. And you're right. I have been too busy.”  
She smiled widely and Copia took off the bows from her hair. He brushed her hair smooth with his fingers as they kissed each other affectionately. He noticed her shivering so he pulled a blanket from the armrest and wrapped her tightly in it, only leaving her face uncovered. He leaned in to rub his nose against hers and the girl squealed happily.  
”Your Daddy's here now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the filth, thank you for reading <3


End file.
